Audio and video entertainment equipment is more and more becoming an integral and significant part of modern living. Historically one would without much contemplation find a place to put a simple radio, T.V., or stereo system. Now, the proliferation of separate components: tuner, preamplifier, power amplifier, tape deck, compact disk player, turntable, television monitor, video cassette recorder and speakers, and the necessity to properly locate and interconnect selected ones of these components, has made proper mounting cabinetry almost a necessity. Inexpensive cabinetry typically is not quality furniture and is not well designed with the thought of component care in mind: the turntable is often mounted on top or near the top where vibrations and instability are maximum; the turntable is above the rising heat from the components, and the pickup cartridge is close to the electromagnetic fields of the components. Access is poor: it is difficult to get to the backs of the components and to the interconnecting wiring; the components are behind doors which must be opened in order to operate the system. Venting of the component heat is often poor, sometimes employs active elements such as fans, and often results in obvious holes and vents which detract from whatever appeal these cabinets may have.
Better quality cabinets have improved appearance but are quite expensive and may still not be carefully designed for audio/video systems. Each piece often contemplates serving only a limited number of different components. Cutouts for the flush mounting of the front of the components involves expensive custom work. Access to components and wiring, cooling, and optimum mounting configurations for the turntable and various other components are not primary considerations.